


15.15

by sparksy00



Series: In the Aftermath [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.15 coda, potential alcoholism, season 15 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparksy00/pseuds/sparksy00
Summary: The anger is still there, but Dean won't let it rule him anymore.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester - Implied
Series: In the Aftermath [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566862
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	15.15

_Ahhhh_. Dean swallows around the familiar burn of liquor. No matter how much of a puppet he was in the shit show that was earth, Dean could always come back to this. If he drinks enough, maybe he'll forget Amara's words ringing in his head.

Fuck her. Dean accepts his life, alright? Okay, so he lets himself have a fantasy every now and then of what could have been, but this is his life and he knows it. He's...come to terms with it.

Dean almost lets out a chuckle as his thoughts veer darker. Did she know? How could she, but then again, she was right in that Dean didn't really understand what Amara was. Perhaps she did know, and had placed that poignant sting in her words purposefully.

Yeah, Dean's angry. He's angry with Chuck, he's angry with the world, he's angry with himself. And he'd let his anger hurt the people he cares about most. Amara must've known, must've seen the set expression and the weary slump, must've heard the barbed words and the echoing footsteps.

Footsteps. Dean turns around to see Cas walking toward the door.

Leaving again. Leaving them. Leaving Dean. A sudden pain constricts Dean's throat as he watches Cas move in slow-motion, one foot in front of the other.

"Where're you goin'?" Dean calls out, clearing his throat in an attempt to sound normal. It's fine, totally fine. Not like his world is on the brink of walking away from him. Again.

But Cas turns. Stops walking toward the door and turns towards Dean.

 _I left, but you didn't stop me_. Never again. He's still angry, yeah, but Dean's working on it. They can only go up from here, Dean thinks as Cas opens his mouth to respond.

Right?


End file.
